Lucius Lannister
by Freizer
Summary: Lucius Malfoy was a difficult man.He did many bad things, but he was willing to do anything for the sake of his family. The fate decided to give him another chance and another family and so he became Lucius Lannister. Who he will be now?A great hero,or a powerful villain? What kind of a figure he will be in Game of Thrones?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or ASOIF, but this story is mine.

Prologue.  
Each step was harder then previous. Stairway that joined all Caterly Rock together were infamous in all the Westeros. Any one else would already give up and stop, but not a Lucius Lannister. . Since birth he was used to steep stairs of the castle, to the frightening ,for others, height and gloomy magnificence of decoration in every detail. Even Lucius, however, needed to be careful stepping on the high steps.  
Even now many still remember about lord Tytos Lannister death on this very stairway. The memory of his own grandfather made Lucius face grimaced with disdain, all he heard of his ancestor spoke about the weak and unworthy of his high position man.  
And his death only showed it even more.

Finally reaching the desired gallery Lucius paused and glanced at his clothes,ne must not appear before father, a formidable Tywin Lannister looking like a mess.  
It was no wonder his name caused trembling in all the Seven Kingdoms, his father has a hard and cold temper even to his children, he treated them harshly and demanding absolute obedience.  
It is easy to to understand why all of his children escaped away from him. Cersei, the older sister to King's Landing, rules the country with her always drunk far from her is Jaime, Cersei twin and a knight of the Royal Guard. Tyrion on the other hand ... well Lucius did not want to even think where and what his unlucky younger brother is doing.

Only Lucius was kept in the castle of Lannisters. Leaving only doing the will of his father.  
And now again, he may have to be ready to leave, because father summoned him, and with road usually they infrequent conversations ends.  
Satisfied that his red-and-gold clothes in order, and he did not look out of breath Lucius calmly walked over to private chambers of his father, and while not paying attention to a couple of guards calmly walked into the chamber.  
Fathers personal cabinet was magnificent, even to the Casterly Rock measures, rich carpets on the floor, the ceiling is very high, on the walls everywhere were engravings of lions. In the middle of the cabinet was a large wooden desk on which was a huge map of Westeros. At this table Tywin sat. Entering the room, Lucius sat down quietly in one of the chairs that were for visitors and waited patiently.  
He knew that you should not distract father, as soon as he sees fit he will start talking. Tywin Lannister despised many things in this world, and one of them was the hastiness. He himself always planned everything carefully and does not hurry.  
And finally the father put the letter down on the table and looked at his son. Few man in the Seven Kingdoms could sustain a hard look of these green eyes. They say the Mad King Aerys II Targaryen looked backed away from this gaze.  
Lucius calmly looked into the green eyes, with his own, steel colored ones. Yes, it was the only thing that set him apart from a typical Lannister appearance, otherwise he was perfect - he was tall and slim and his long hair was golden, albeit slightly dimmer than Cersei's and Jaime's.

"Jon Arryn's is dead." Said Tywin and Lucius could not help but twitched in surprise, the Hand of the King was not young, but had a reputation of a strong man.

"It is already announced who will be the new Hand ?"  
«Indeed it is...»,Tywin briefly paused and continued turning away, "Eddard Stark."Again, Lucius felt surprise.

"This is unexpected...I thought that Stark does not like to leave his North and does not want to meddle in all that filth that King's Landing is filled with ?"  
"You are forgetting that our King and Lord Stark friends since the childhood, apparently for Robert Baratheon is more important that near were his drinking buddies, and not the good of the state."

"That I expected." For a second Lucius let a sarcastic smirk appear on his face, but immediately he became very serious, remembering dislike his father had for smiles.  
"You will go to the capital and to monitor the situation, I do not like the words uttered by Lisa Arryn about Lannisters involvement in the death of her husband. Do I need to remind you whose sister she is? "  
«Catelyn Stark, wife of the future Hand. Yes, it definitely creates some complication ... "

"Your sister is too self assured and arrogant that I could trust her to solve all the difficulties, she proved it when failed to complete the fostering the Arryns heir by me. Your brother cares about nothing but swords. Now Lisa Arryn fled to the The Eyrie along with her son and we cant retrieve them without the siege. '"  
Lucius noticed that his father missed name of another his brother, Tyrion, but he did not said anything.  
"Robert already send me inquire about a new loan, he wants to have a tournament in the honor of the new Hand, well, he will get the money, and at the same time you will control your family and will not let them ruin all of which achieved by the house of Lannister. I have already sent him a response that along with the money he will get a new member of the Small council, there is one open spot - Master of Ships, which Stannis Baratheon freed offended by the king's choice of Hand . "

"Yes, Father. When I depart? "  
"You go in 2 days, with a large force. You do not have the time to join the delegation of the king, so as you reach the capital they already be in the North, but the issue we wrap our favor, while at King's Landing would not be mostly of its inhabitants you can prepare for the arrival of the king and the Hand,and the tournament. During this time I expect that control of the council already be in your hands. Do you understand what your task is? "

"Yes, father." At this Tywin silently let his son go with a wave of his hand.


End file.
